gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Minato Sakai
is supporting character that appears in the Gundam Build Fighters Try television series. Minato is a professional Gunpla Builder from the Gunpla Shingyo School. Skills and Abilities Minato has great skill in building gunpla, as the Mega Shiki he built for Shunsuke Sudou has been shown to be at par with Yuuma Kousaka's LGZ-91 Lightning Gundam. He is also capable of building a gunpla from scratch within a few minutes. His skill is better showcased by the Tryon 3. He built a suit according to his personal aesthetic taste without sacrificing power. In keeping with his love if Super Robot shows, the Tryon 3 has a complex transformation and combination sequence, yet it is still very durable. It also combined the already impressive firepower of its constituent mecha, defying the initially common belief that it was a "paper tiger". These traits show that Minato is an incredibly skilled builder, preventing the inherent weakness of his design through simple building prowess. His entry for the Meijin Cup an MS Girl that could also function as a combat ready gunpla, showcasing incredible skill even recognized by Meijin Kawaguchi III as amazing. He lost only because he failed to obtain his subject's permission to use her likeness, greatly embarrassing her. As a fighter, he shows proficiency as he was able to defeat Sekai Kamiki on their first battle at G-Muse. He later joined Team Build Busters and led them to the semifinals of the national tournament, only losing to the Try Fighters after destroying two of them and severely damaging Yuuma's Lightning Gundam. Personality & Character Minato is a very smug and arrogant person, as shown when he addresses Sekai Kamiki as a loser after he defeats Sekai (who did not really know what he was doing) in an SD Gunpla Battle. He also believes he is the best Gunpla builder in the world. He also treats people from Tokyo as a mocking subject. He is willing to accept that he is in wrong, though he is shocked if it is so. However, even with all these flaws, he is completely earnest in his love for Gunpla. In fact, the reason he has such a heavy dislike for Yuuma is because he felt that Yuuma disrespected Gunpla quitting battling to become a builder and then vice versa. History Minato Sakai is from Osaka, Japan and learned to build at Gunpla Shingyo School, the same school Mao Yasaka attended. One day, he shows up presenting a Master Grade NZ-000 Queen Mansa at a shop in G-MUSE. But when he finds out that the store hired him because Yuuma Kousaka had cancelled their original order, he leaves in a bad mood. He then meets Fumina Hoshino and Sekai in G-MUSE. He observes Sekai's battle against three young children and calls him a loser, claiming he knows nothing about Gunpla and proceeds to challenge him to a Gunpla Battle. When Fumina points out he has no Gunpla he replies that he is able build one in an instant. Minato picks up a Kouki Gundam, tosses the contents into the air, then pulls out a pair of clippers and builds the SD within a matter of seconds. During the fight he constantly insults Sekai, telling him he is a weak fighter who doesn't understand Gunpla Battle. Sekai then unlocks his Musha Godmaru's hidden power. However, Minato then reveals that his Gunpla can transform and wins the battle. He provides the president of Team G-Master Shunsuke Sudou with the high-quality MSN-001M Mega-Shiki for the Tournament. When Yuuma assumes that he is helping Team G-Master as revenge for not competing against him in Gunpla building competitions, he denies it but says that it would be a sort of added bonus. Relationships Yuuma Kousaka :He considers Yuuma to be his greatest rival in Gunpla building and believes Yuuma is participating in Gunpla battle to avoid facing him in Gunpla Building Contests. Fumina Hoshino :Minato is greatly attracted to Fumina and respects her as Gunpla builder, so much that he built the Super Fumina for his Meijin Cup entry. Sekai Kamiki :When Minato first meets Sekai in G-MUSE he believes him to be a loser who knew nothing about Gunpla and then defeats him in a SD Gunpla Battle. He is then shocked when he sees the power of the Build Burning Gundam in the Tournament. Minato then admits to being wrong but he still does not like Sekai as shown when he drank Sekai's drink and then left. His respect for Sekai increases through the national tournament. He is impressed upon seeing Sekai tear down a trap by the Toritsu brother's Snibo-Drago Gira. As Sekai fought Junya, Minato showed geniune concern for him when he was losing to Junya, and was like the others amazed when Sekai won. When they finally battle once more, Minato does not show any disrespect towards him like he did in their first battle, treating him like an opponent. Gallery Minato_sakai_character_sheet.png Trivia *Minato often wears an anchor necklace resembling the Earth Federation Forces insignia. *Minato's voice actor, Kazuyuki Okitsu also voices Jonathan Joestar in the Phantom Blood arc of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. *Minato's ability to scratch build a human-type Gunpla suggests he knows how to build garage kits. References External links *Minako Sakai on Official Site